<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Enough Out of You by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361126">That's Enough Out of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Patton had another fight.</p>
<p>Patton finds out what the results of Logan snapping actually is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Enough Out of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100th fic and it's the first of my Bad Things Happen Bingo series!!!</p>
<p>Prompt fill: Locked in a Cage</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in a cage wasn’t really what Patton had been expecting, after weeks of worrying about Logan and where he’d gone. Neither was seeing Logan in a white lab coat just outside the cage messing with complicated looking machinery not far from him.</p>
<p>He felt groggy, his mind sluggish and struggling to catch up with what was going on. The lights of the lab (is that where he was?) were way too bright and sent stabbing pain through his skull which was making processing what was happening even more difficult.</p>
<p>Patton swallowed, whimpering quietly when that only caused his headache to throb again. Okay, so maybe the present was too difficult for now, what about the past?</p>
<p>All he could remember was a pain in his neck and hearing-</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re awake.”</p>
<p>Patton blinked, looking towards Logan and squinting when the lights just overwhelmed him again.</p>
<p>“L’gan?” he mumbled, the word slurring because his tongue felt both too dry and completely swollen the way it would when he was sick and his nose was clogged, “’m I in a dog cage?”</p>
<p>His face scrunched up in distaste, walking towards Patton and crouching in front of the cage door, bars thin and too close together for him to reach through.</p>
<p>“I would have gotten something bigger to make what I have planned a bit a easier, but as it is I’m working on my conjuring skills. It’s difficult when you’re out of practice.”</p>
<p>“Wha? Only creativity can conjure?”</p>
<p>Logan’s face tensed into irritation, and he stood again to move to another table.</p>
<p>“That’s what <em>you</em> think. Did you know logic has some domain over creative endeavors? I didn’t until I managed to summon a scalpel after our… argument so I could express my anger. Cutting things up is quite therapeutic.”</p>
<p>Patton felt his stomach drop at the weird looking knife Logan held up when he said that, but he pushed the fear that he’d use it on him from his mind.</p>
<p>Logan wouldn’t do that. Right?</p>
<p>“I mean… I guess I didn’t. Uh… Logan are you okay?” he asked, shifting until he was sitting hunched over in the cage, trying to look at the logical side was doing.</p>
<p>He walked away from the table with trays of what Patton was pretty sure was full of surgical instruments and towards what looked like a steel table.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t,” Logan started, tapping the table before sighing, “but like I said cutting things up is therapeutic. If dissecting a frog helped, I wondered what seeing the inside of the source of my distress would feel like.”</p>
<p>With the way his organs were reacting to the terror those words caused, Patton wondered if Logan would find his heart in his throat instead of his chest.</p>
<p>“You really… you can’t figure out another way to help?” he asked, wincing at the way his voice cracked.</p>
<p>Logan turned to face him, the lights of the lab shining on his glasses and preventing Patton from seeing his eyes as his lips turned up in a smile that looked more bitter than anything else.</p>
<p>“I’ve tried my usual methods, Patton. I’m eager to try something new. And you won’t die, you’re a figment of Thomas’ imagination.”</p>
<p>Patton looked at the cuffs that Logan had managed to conjure onto the table, and he finally understood the phrase “blood turning to ice.”</p>
<p>“…But it’ll still hurt,” he said quietly, too scared to speak above a whisper in case it might prompt Logan to speed up what he was doing.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, there’s no doubt you’ll experience quite a bit of pain. But you’ve caused me enough of that. How would Virgil phrase it?”</p>
<p>Patton looked at Logan again, struggling to back away from the door of the cage when he saw him start walking towards him.</p>
<p>Logan crouched down in front of the cage again, one hand on the lock and his face inquisitive.</p>
<p>“Ah, that’s right. Karma’s a bitch.”</p>
<p>And he opened the cage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>